Salvator Leonus
"Always by your side. To the bitter end." -''Salvator to his commander, Deathlius Loss'end.'' is the right hand commander of the Deathpool Legion and to Deathlius Loss'end, as well as his friend and to Tylious Dawnbane. Salvator has served as the right hand after the breakout of Cramoria Downs, where he was found to be the most "agile acolyte". He is easily recognizable by his shredded cape and convictive armor that still has arrow and bullet holes. Biography 'With the Noir Blades' Salvator's history began as one of the assassins of the Noir Blades, one of the top contract killers in the entire world which dealt with contracts in private. Salvator himself was revered as one of the better assassins, having his name "blacked out" in certain reports. At one point, his leader, under regards of the Shard of the Sun, nominated Salvator for the assassination of Deathlius Loss'end. Salvator seeing the money as "pretty green" went with the task. In Ultim Clama'kul, Salvator found Deathlius walking by himself. Throwing one of his knives down, Deathlius retaliated with a whole swathe. After introducing themselves, Salvator and Deathlius fought, with the latter winning the battle. After demanding Salvator's motives and seeing as he was not allied with the Shard of the Sun (Salvator didn't know the contract came from them at this time), Deathlius decided not to kill him and left him there. Salvator called him a fool for leaving him, and had a knife in his hand, which he decided not to throw. Later, Salvator was under an assassination attempt by the Noir Blades themselves after resigning. Fortunately, he escaped. He found Deathlius by himself again, this time to discuss his future plans and apologizing for striking Deathlius. Salvator went to find the Shard of the Sun's leader, seemingly, and to kill him for setting up the contract. To this day, it is unknown if Salvator actually attacked their leader. It was revealed he was later captured and the assassination was a failure. 'As a Prisoner' Salvator was convicted by the terror group known as the Shard of the Sun, for an attempted assassination, and also for "injustice". He was sentenced to life in prison at the very bottom of Cramoria Downs. An hour after a week of him staying there, Salvator was ordered to be executed. Deathlius Loss'end raided the prison, as he himself had a vendetta against the Shard of the Sun and knew that the jail was under their control. Deathlius killed both the guards and freed Salvator. After wiping all personnel in the jails, Deathlius asked for Salvator to join him as his right hand, which would become the forged Deathpool Legion. 'The War Reincarnated' Salvator plays a major role in the first pinnacle patch of A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated. 'Cheater of Death' Salvator is first met during The Depression, part of the Loss'end Questline, near Laeg'kul in Ultim Clama'kul. He meets with Tylious Dawnbane and the adventurer, who wonder if Deathlius Loss'end is playing a game with them, or is seeking assistance. Salvator, thinking it is one of Deathlius' jokes, takes them to Death'kul. A Deathpool Dux appears, telling him that Deathlius isn't in Death'kul, and Salvator starts to wonder how serious Deathlius' disappearance is. He tells the Deathpool Legion to remain vigilant. The trio decrypt clues, and refer to Deathlius as "him" because the Shard of the Sun, an enemy organization abundant in the Kingdom of the New Sigil, think he is dead from his encounter with Grimmis. Deathlius explains they need a key to reveal where he is. After recovering the first three shards, and the fake fourth one, they learn that Deathlius is in peril, before Salvator retreats to Socia'kul which is under fire by dangerous magicks. Him, Tylious, and the adventurer stop the forces of Esquire, before he reveals himself, along with Wyrmvatez. Esquire states they can go after the shard and Deathlius, and wishes to see if fate allows them to succeed or perish. After creating the Apoc Key, Tylious, him, and the adventurers invade Death'kul, fighting off the nightmare-twisted entities that Esquire made in his "version" of the castle. They escape the "maze", an underworld, and fight through the various bosses until they reach the entrance to Deathlius' "throne room". Salvator notices Tylious is acting sinisterly, and tells him to drop his act before Tylious puts K'Chonal at his throat. Salvator smacks it down and tells Tylious to end his charade, before the latter finally succumbs to his insanity with the background help of Esquire. Salvator aids in restoring Tylious' sanity along with Deathlius, who is beginning to breach his prison. After Tylious is saved, him and Salvator break down the doors to Esquire and Deathlius. Salvator's pursuit for his leader ends swiftly, as Esquire binds him in place and sends Tylious to a wall. The adventurers assist in stopping Esquire before Deathlius breaks free of the Shell of Siphoning. Esquire watches in apparent horror as Esquire throws Endbane into Deathlius; Deathlius reveals his weapon can't hurt him and pulls the weapon out with ease. The trio reunite and stop Esquire, who disappears after his defeat. After the battle, Salvator re-establishes the vigil with the Deathpool Legion, and leads various attacks on the Shard of the Sun camps outside Miria Point, and has adventurers find treasure should he receive reports of them. 'Rise of the Godforged' Salvator leads the majority of the Deathpool Legion outside the assault on the Rise of the Godforged. He takes any and all of aid, and finds battling the demons "a lot of fun". During the Sigil Guardians questline, Salvator aids the adventurer in finding the gem known as Sigillium, saying he used to search for it in his youth. 'Rise of Grimbane' Salvator plays a minor role in A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane. 'A Cold Regime' At the Revenge's Front, Salvator serves as the leader of the "faction", the commander of the Deathpool Legion forces there, as well as the quartermaster. He seeks aid from fellow adventurers to oppose the regime of Salmoneo Eus. When the adventurers, Tylious Dawnbane, and Deathlius Loss'end invade Glaecon, Salvator helps to hold off the hills surrounding it. Salvator uses his throwing knives to destroy catapult rounds that besiege them, and defends one section of the wall single-handedly. During the quest you aid him, Salvator gets blindsided by a mysterious Shard of the Sun member, before the adventurer manages to shake them off, forcing the member to retaliate with smoke bombs. Dazed, Salvator throws the adventurer out of the smoke, realizing it is poisonous. Rose de Fleur later heals him as he is brought back to camp. The member who attacked was revealed to be Hawthorne de Diaum. 'Stone on the Mountain' Salvator remains at the Revenge's Front. He tells players that Deathlius has taken studies in Death'kul, saying he wishes to learn more about his blade. 'Shadows of a Ravaged Paradise' Dromar replaces Salvator as the quartermaster, saying that he is needed in Laeg'kul due to an uprising in Miria Point. Before he departs, he says he hasn't heard anything new on Deathlius, but that Dromar has. 'Evernight' Salvator has been reported to have been trained "extensively" by Deathlius. 'End of Death' Salvator helps a faction of the Nova's March destroy a large portion of the Cursed at Malis Hold. He also assassinates one of the Cultroz's strongest necromancers, Lady Aus Wracken, before she can launch a bomb made of the Devil Plague. Now wielding empowered Vendettas, Salvator says, as he returns to Miria Point, that the Shard of Sun have been on Nordrasith for "quite some time". 'Nothing' Salvator digs around, looking for clues related to the Shard of the Sun. He figures out that in Titan's Reign, they had a "get-together" of sorts, having plans to dispose of the Devil Plague, figuring it out from the codexes left behind at the Reignic Crucible. Later, he finds a symbol which he does not recognize, but keeps on him, thinking it could serve some purpose. He meets up with Tylious back near the Deathheim Fortress, having the rest of his squadron report back to Miria Point, asking what he has been up to. Tylious reveals that he had "slaughtered" Cruentus, and that he wishes he could have another fight with the eldritch horror. He then tells him that Deathlius went looking for Esquire, and that Deathlius wouldn't allow him to join in because he didn't want him to be caught in the "effects" of what Deathlius had learned. Salvator states that he was probably assessing all scenarios for the matter, but also that what Deathlius had learned was rather dangerous. When Tylious inquires about it, Salvator shows him his infused weapons, saying he had been busy. Salvator heads up Mount Malum with Tylious, discovering a heavily wounded Grimyre who escaped his previous fight from the Throes River. They ask where Esquire is, and Grimyre tells them that is his business. Tylious states that Esquire will likely be dead soon, and then as they look up, the world begins glitching slightly left and right. Grimyre then asks who they are looking for, and Salvator attempts to answer, but forgets. Grimyre retreats saying he is needed elsewhere, Salvator and Tylious head up the mountain and find Deathlius' armorless body. Salvator then asks Tylious; "why the hell is he here all by himself?" Personality Salvator has a caring personality, caring both for his "brothers" Deathlius and Tylious, and for the men he commands in the Deathpool Legion. His motto "It is not worth to leave behind" is a reference to his brothers, and the men he leads. Salvator said in a chart near Laeg'kul that he would never want to see a soldier he leads die. Weapons Salvator wields, like all other members of the Deathpool Legion, the blade known as [Vendetta]. However, due to his rank and skill, he wields two. Salvator also wields the legion's ring to summon members, and hardened battle armor. Abilities and Powers ... Quotes *''"If a man is to be pure, then he is not to be vanquished." ''- Laeg'kul description. *''"The Paradox Equation. Interesting it is." ''- In Wilting Flower. *''"Always by your side, to the bitter end." ''- To Deathlius Loss'end *''"And I thought I was crazy."'' - To Deathlius on his agility course. *''"He's something to fear." ''- About his commander. *''"Both these blades hold a vendetta. I don't have enough arms nor enough blades for all my acts of revenge, that's where the Deathpool Legion comes in." ''- To an unknown enemy. *''"Salvator Leonus. Black inked in the book, world class hitman and master assassin. Appears unexpected; extremely fast." ''- Found in the Inked Hell: Chapter 11 *''"What ever happened to good old mash in the morning?" ''- To Jeremiah *''"Salvator, so fast, it's unreal, it's like watching Daytona on the speedway, or a meteor crossing the ground."'' Trivia *Salvator is the only NPC, as well as the only member of the Deathpool Legion, to wield two Vendetta blades at once, although in quest he wielded eleven at once. *Salvator has mastered Agilitance according to a book reward at the end of Salvator's Troubles. *Salvator is found in multiple locations, having 168,000,000 HP, and 32,000,000 Mana. *He was put in prison for multiple assassinations, notably of Shard of the Sun members, and apparently, an attempted assassination of it's leader.